Am I Worthy of Knowing
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: Chloe ponders if she is worthy of knowing Clarks secret! While Clark thinks about what he should do! Set during Rush!
1. Chloe's Pov

Am I Worthy of Knowing

Author: Chlarkrocks

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville! Please don't sue because I don't have any money!

Spoilers: Rush, Tempest, Crush, Obscura, Linage, Vortex and Hug

Author's Note: This is set at the end of Rush right before Clark apologizes to Lana. Except it's going to turn out differently!

Chapter 1

Chloe's Pov (Point of View)

Clark just left after he asked me if I remember anything. Of course I don't and I think I would rather not know what happened. Because I bet anything, that did something rash. Like coming on to Clark. I just know I could see it in Lana's eyes. I must have been the girl that was making out with Clark. Is Lana forgetting that I'm an investigative reporter and I pretty smart.

Is not like I have a chance with him anyway. It's Lana this Lana that. Okay I sound like school girl with a big crush on a guy. Well that kind of applies here, but not exactly considering I'm in love with him, but of course he's blinded by Lana. It's not like I hate Lana or anything considering she's becoming a really good friend.

And what is it with Clark and this big secret he hides from everyone. I must be something big because, if you look at the situation Clark hasn't told me yet and we ust to tell each other everything, until I got the nerve to yell at him at the career fair and Pete thought it was a good time to tell Clark that I had a crush on Clark. Then Justin came, I really am a meteor magnet. Justin together with what Pete told him finally got the hint. You think he would have gotten it because Kyle Tippet and his power of persuasion. I know I souldn't have accepted Clark's offer to go to Spring Formal. Then he left me there to save Lana. Figures, since Clark has that hero complex.


	2. Clark's Pov

Chapter 2

Clark's Pov

I need to go talk to Lana. I walk into the Talon to find Lana stacking chairs and closing the Talon.

"We're closed" says Lana.

"Lana it's me" I say walking into the main part of the Talon.

"What do you want?" she asks bitterly.

"Lana I know your angry with me about breaking our date and everything" I say.

"Clark what I'm more angry about is your broke our date then I found you making out with Chloe. I know why she was kissing you, but why were you kissing her back?" Lana asks with a tear falling down her face.

"Lana I've been lying to myself about my feelings for the two of you and I realize that Lana I love her, I've been love with her since 8th grade, but I let myself get blinded from that because of you." I say.

"Clark you know what hurts is the fact that you led me on when in fact you love her" she says.

"I'm sorry, this parasite thing made me see it."I say.

"You should go" she says and begin to walk out of Talon. Maybe someday we can be friends again, but for now is it is time to let her heal from the deep scar I have given her.

If Chloe remembered it would be all that bad except she would still think I'm madly in love with Lana. I can't believe I never realized before that I loved Chloe. Maybe I did a little bit during Spring Formal, but not like this. I guess I should since she did kiss me and straddle my lap. Oh my gosh it felt good. Well I guess even if I'm alien, I'm still a teenage boy with raging hormones.

I never thought about that, what if I tell Chloe I love her and she says it's just raging hormones or something.

It's not like I wouldn't do that with someone I don't really care about.

I walk across Main street to the truck.

I drive along the straight road to West I -95 and start heading toward the hospital.

I turn on the radio and a country song comes on. I change it to the rock station and Lifehouse's Hanging By a Moment comes flowing out of the speakers.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you 

forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me

now.. I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that can change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

just hanging by a moment...(here with you)  
hanging by a moment...(here with you)  
hanging by a moment... (here with you)  
hanging by a moment here with you

The song ends as I pull into the Smallville Medical Center.


	3. The Conversation Chloe's Pov

Chapter 3

The Conversation

Author Note: The next Chapter is in Clark's Profile and it will be longer!

Chloe's Pov

I sit up in bed when I see Clark opening the door to my room.

"Hi, Clark back so soon" I say with a grin.

"Well I thought I would come check up on Smallville's Intrepid Reporter" he says with the Kent smile. His teeth are so dang white it could blind someone forever.

"Don't you have to apologize to Smallville's Beauty?" I ask making fun of his calling me the intrepid reporter.

"I don't think she's the prettiest person in Smallville" he says and swear my jaw has hit the floor. Chloe pick up your jaw, or Clark is going to notice. I shut my mouth before I fly goes flying down my throat and before Clark says something.

"Clark are you sick because I'm sure you would never say that about Lana Lang?" I say and reach over and feel his forehead.

"Chloe I'm fine. I just realize beauty isn't just about what's on the outside it's about what's on the inside" he says. Wow did Clark just say what I thought he did. Clark really is amazing.

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you think the prettiest girl in Smallville is?" I ask.

"I don't mind at all. I actually think your quite gorgeous" he says with a smile.

"So what have I done to deserve the honor of being called gorgeous by Mr. Clark Kent?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Who said you had to do anything for me to call you pretty?" he asks.

" For you Clark to have called me beautiful I must have done something under the affect of the parasite?" I ask him.

"You did, but that's not why I think your beautiful" he says.

"What did I do?" I ask him a little worried.

"Let just say you let out some of your bottled up feelings" he says.

"Please tell me what I did because if I did something I want to know" I say seriously.

"You kinda, of came on to me" he says.

"Oh God I'm sorry, Clark" I say embarrassed.

"No it okay Chloe It kind of made me see things" he says.

"What do you mean by see things?" I ask.

"I mean I see you in this whole new light"he says.

"What kind of new light?"I ask him questionable about what he means.

"I realize that my platonic-love for you never really was platonic" he says.

"Clark are you saying what I think your saying?" I ask.

"Yes Chloe, I love you" he says and scoots his chair closer to the hospital bed that I lay in.

"I love you, too Clark" I say before he leans forward and down and brushes his lips against mine in kind of asking for permission.

I raise up and kiss him a little harder and I rap my arms around his neck and pull him down a little. This just feels right. Kissing him, out does my fantasies of doing it because I know it's really. My heart is races a mile a minute. One Conversation and a meteor rock adventure has changed my relationship with Clark forever.


	4. The Conversation Clark's Pov

Chapter 4

The Conversation

Author's Note: I also added a spoiler to heat.

Clark's Pov

"Hi, Clark back so soon" she says with a smile

"Well I thought I would come check up on Smallville's Intrepid Reporter"I say with a smile.

"Don't you have to apologize to Smallville's Beauty?"she aks making fun of my earlier.

"I don't think she's the prettiest person in Smallville"I say with a smile and her jaw drops open.

"Clark are you sick because I'm sure you would never say that about Lana Lang?"she asks and reaches over to feel my forehead

"Chloe I'm fine. I just realize beauty isn't just about what's on the outside it's about what's on the inside"I say sincerely.

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you think the prettiest girl in Smallville is?" I ask.

"I don't mind at all. I actually think your quite gorgeous" I says with a smile.

"So what have I done to deserve the honor of being called gorgeous by Mr. Clark Kent?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Who said you had to do anything for me to call you pretty?" I ask her.

" For you Clark to have called me beautiful I must have done something under the affect of the parasite?"She aks.

"You did, but that's not why I think your beautiful"I say.

"What did I do?" she aks a little worried.

"Let just say you let out some of your bottled up feelings" I tell her.

"Please tell me what I did because if I did something I want to know" she says seriously.

"You kinda, of came on to me"I say.

"Oh God I'm sorry, Clark" she says embarrassed.

"No it okay Chloe It kind of made me see things"I say.

"What do you mean by see things?" she aks.

"I mean I see you in this whole new light"I say.

"What kind of new light?" she asks me questionable me about what I mean.

"I realize that my platonic-love for you never really was platonic"I say..

"Clark are you saying what I think your saying?" she asks suspiciously.

"Yes Chloe, I love you"I say.

"I love you, too Clark"she says. I scoot my hospital chair closer to the bed and I lean down slowly and brush my lips against her's. It feels so right. She reaches up and raps her arms around my neck. We kiss each other with passion. We pull away when we both need air. She looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes and all I want right now is to tell her.

"Chloe there's something I need to tell you" I say.

"What is it Clark?" she asks and pushes herself up.

"I'm not exactly from around here" I say.

"Yeah I know your adopted" she says.

"When I mean from around here I mean this world" I say.

"This is cool" she says as a bright smile crosses over her face.

"I know I watch to much T.V., but do you have powers?" She asks.

"I can run really fast, I'm really strong, I can see through anything except for lead, and Last but not least I can shoot fire from my eyes." I say.

"So that was you who set the scree on fire in the science room" she as the realization hits her.

"And the Talon fire" she says and I nod.

"Wow this is cool" she says.

"My own personal Super hero" she says. That's ironic.

I look at her and kiss her again and I know now that we have a bright future.

The End


End file.
